The present invention is directed to an anti-bacterial treatment device and method for a floor cleaning device, such as a floor cleaner.
Floor scrubbers are used to clean floor surfaces and include a scrubber head that may be positioned against the floor to provide scrubbing action on the floor. An operator may walk behind the floor scrubber, with the scrubber head being movable between a raised orientation for transporting the floor scrubber when not being used for cleaning, and the noted cleaning orientation in which the scrubber head is positioned against the floor.
Different types of scrubber heads may be mounted to a floor scrubber, including a rotary scrubber head in which the pad is circularly rotated against the floor surface and an orbital scrubber head in which the pad is moved against the floor in an eccentric manner without completely spinning. In the case of orbital scrubber heads, cleaning fluid is discharged to enable the floor to be cleaned by the scrubber head. The cleaning fluid is then worked against the floor surface by the pad of the scrubber head. Finally, the cleaning fluid, now waste liquid, along with any debris on the surface is collected from the surface by a waste liquid recovery system and discharged into the floor cleaning device. Specifically, the waste liquid and debris is generally collected into a recovery tank and held until it is later emptied into a drain. The recovery tanks may include a debris tray such that any solid debris that is drawn up from the floor is captured in the debris tray to thereby separate the solids from the waste cleaning liquid.
Alternative floor cleaning devices likewise utilize liquid cleaning solutions, where the excess or waste liquid cleaning solutions must then be removed from the floor surface, such as be extractors, including extractors utilizing a hand held wand.